


From Below, To Above

by Kaishiru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Otabek Altin, Boyfriends, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, DJ Otabek Altin, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Encouragement, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Foreplay, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nervousness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Sweet, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Trust, versatile lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: Yuri wants Otabek to be his, all of his.





	From Below, To Above

**Author's Note:**

> I have like five other (unfinished) smutty otayuri fanfics where they vary in positions, but this is the first of them I have actually posted. I had a lot of anxiety about posting sexual content for these two for five months and I _just_ got over it. If I get any hate, I will retaliate.
> 
> Yuri is 172 cm (5'8") and is 19 while Otabek is 22 and 170 cm (5'7"). He grew a little but Yurio passed him lol. I haven't wrote smut in a long while. I'm rusty and quite nervous. I hope this is enjoyable. (˃̶͈̀＿˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾
> 
> (I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice.)

“What's it like?” He heard Yuri ask him.

“What's what like?” Otabek shot back, not looking away from the laptop screen. Otabek was composing a new playlist for his next DJ gig while Yuri occasionally watched him and browsed the internet on his phone. The Kazakh skater was unsure what his boyfriend was attempting to ask him. He busied himself by working on this playlist.

“When you’re fucking me,” Yuri elaborated, making Otabek almost drop his phone. Thankfully it was connected by charger to the laptop. “What’s it like?” he heard Yuri ask again. He could never expect when his boyfriend would blurt out stuff like that. He really needed to be more on guard around the blond even while they are home alone. Otabek’s family was conveniently out while the two of them stayed home.

“That's kind of hard to explain,” he answered, voice a little lower than usual before he cleared his throat then carefully set his phone on the desk. “I can say that you felt way better than anyone I have been with. Really, it’s indescribable pleasure from the feeling of you around me and the fact I was making you feel amazing. Personally, the pleasure of being on top was a byproduct of your pleasure. It's something you need to experience yourself, Yura.”

“I want to soon. It's why I asked you what it was like.” Otabek raised an eyebrow.

“Why not now?” The question threw Yuri off and he looked up from his phone.

“You're working on that playlist for your job as a DJ. The party is tonight, right?” He inquired, remembering his boyfriend had a gig and he was definitely going to attend that, wanting to see Otabek DJ for the first time. It's odd that in the three years they have dated that Yuri has not seen Otabek DJ yet. He was curious when Otabek brought it up before his visit to Almaty and he was excited about seeing his boyfriend live, doing the thing he loves. Other than him and figure skating. Good thing it is off season for both of them meaning they can fuck as much as they want.

“Yup. If you're wondering, I am almost done with my playlist. So we can do whatever we want until it's time for us to leave,” Otabek answered casually as he added a few more songs to the playlist, glancing at the app on his phone for clarification.

“You are oddly cool with this, Beka.”

“Mn, I’ve been in your shoes before with my previous partner so I get why you want to top in bed.”

Yuri just glowered at Otabek. He was sort of feeling insecure about the prospect of not being able to please Otabek as his lover. He knew Otabek had more experience with sex than he did despite fooling around himself. It just irked him that someone probably made Otabek writhe against the sheets in ecstasy, unable to string two words together or even remember his own name when fucked into the mattress. The blond felt the overwhelming need to outdo whoever Otabek had been with so the Kazakh man will think of no one else but him. Of course, Otabek noticed the expression on his face.

“My partner is not someone you should fret over, Yura. While he was an okay guy, he was out to satisfy his own desires and didn't prepare me all the way.”

“Your ex was a dick.”

“Mn.” It seems like Otabek agreed but he didn't want to say anything outwardly rude about his ex. “He was someone I fooled around with whenever I had a gig. We stopped seeing each other after I started seeing you. Doesn't change the fact he was way impatient. Just keep in mind that you shouldn't half ass it on the preparation, Yura.”

“You take a lot of time preparing me so I plan on giving you the same treatment, Beka.” Yuri sat up on the bed, his hair was slightly messy from laying down for a while. He looked at his boyfriend and asked a little hesitantly, “Would you let me?”

“Of course.”

“You’re serious.” Yuri almost couldn't believe it.

“Yep.”

“You would really let me be inside you?”

“Yura, are you hesitating?” Otabek asked him and Yuri shook his head to deny it. The Kazakh man raised an eyebrow and he heard Yuri let out a resigned sigh.

“I don't want to be impatient and hurt you,” he admitted quietly, not missing how Otabek got up from his desk then sat on the bed beside him. He felt some weight lift off of him when his lover touched his cheek as if to comfort him. He always loved how relaxed Otabek could make him feel in a matter of seconds.

“You won't hurt me, Yura. I trust you.” Otabek assured him, his thumb lightly stroking the soft cheek. “If you can remember how I did it with you, try mimicking that with me. I’ll guide you if you need me to.”

Yuri searched Otabek’s expression and eyes for any sign he might back out of this. Though it was probably just him that was projecting. There was no reason for him to be nervous because it was just Otabek. However, he was still nervous because Otabek is trusting him to take care of him just as he had done for him many times. Otabek was letting him do as he pleased and it warmed the blond’s heart more than he could ever believe. He was so lucky to have Otabek in his life.

The younger man let out a sigh and leaned forward to kiss Otabek’s lips. It was slow at first and innocent. That was usually how it began before it turned aggressive after a minute. Otabek allowed Yuri free reign to do with him as he pleased though that didn't stop him from dominating the kiss. It was his way of helping Yuri along and it seemed like his boyfriend picked up on his intention. The kiss did get more aggressive with their tongues massaging each other before it transitioned to light lip biting. Otabek groaned, knowing Yuri found out early on that he had a thing for any form of biting. He was surprised when the other male had pulled him into his lap, his legs straddled each side of the blond.

Yuri had gotten a little taller than him and had also filled out a bit in musculature. At 172 cm, Yuri was not the lithe skater who was deemed as a fairy by everyone anymore. Even if Yuri was still fairly skinny, Otabek didn't feel like he could tower over him with his body type. He let out a gasp when Yuri had slowly thrusts his hips upwards, his boyfriend’s clothed hardness grinding against his own. It urged him to do the same and their want to feel skin on skin increased with each passing minute.

Otabek pulled back so he could pull off his shirt while Yuri did the same. They returned to kissing each other, hands roaming wherever they could touch. He felt Yuri tentatively palm his firm ass and Otabek responded with another slow grind of his hips onto Yuri’s. Even though they were clothed, it sent jolts of pleasure through Yuri’s hips. Both men groan deeply into their kiss. The feeling was good but it wasn't enough. Not for Otabek. He wanted more. God, did he want more.

Yuri didn't need to be asked to shed the rest of their clothes since they were fully hard after a couple minutes of rough kissing, fondling, and groping. It was too good. He let Otabek get to his feet so they could shed their pants and boxers. The blond's green eyes rested on a naked Otabek and boy, was it a sight. His boyfriend was literally a god. Hell, his looks rivaled a god’s, even when Yuri thought Otabek was more beautiful. The older man’s skin was a lovely light honey, unblemished and almost perfect, save for a few stretch marks on his hips. Otabek’s body became more well toned over the three years they have dated and it was a sight. Even Otabek's back was the best thing to look at. Yuri found himself drooling over it and his ass on more than one occasion. He was glad the beautiful Kazakh man is all his to love and cherish.

Yuri felt his own dick twitch at the sight of Otabek's cock, needing to be touched or sucked on. Neither of them were picky about how that will go at the moment. He wanted to be in between those strong, perfect thighs either way.

“Beka… Bed.” Yuri demanded, Otabek smirked at him then complied. He watched his blond boyfriend rummage through the bedside drawer, knowing where Otabek kept the lubricant and condoms then fished them out. Once he sat in between Otabek's spread legs, he became a little nervous again. He is brought back to himself when he feels Otabek’s foot rub against the back of one of his slender legs. It was enough to calm him down. His boyfriend was so attentive and understanding, it was almost sickening. He is glad Otabek is in his life.

The blond sets the condom pack to the side then opens the bottle of lube. He squeezes a good amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the substance up. It’s something Otabek usually did for him so why not return the favor? Yuri smiles a little at his beloved and brings his slick fingers down to the older man’s entrance, a single digit slowly circled the puckered ring of muscle. He watched Otabek’s face as he slowly eased a finger inside and placed kisses along his inner thigh while also giving it small nibbles with his teeth. He reveled in the small sounds Otabek made at his ministrations and wanted to hear more than that, knowing Otabek could be vocal sometimes. He loved the way Otabek moans whenever they were not within earshot of anyone. It's a good thing they were home alone at this moment. Then no one would hear Otabek slip into his mother tongue when he and Yuri join as one entity in a moment of bliss.

“You’re doing good, Yura.” Otabek told his boyfriend as he ran his hand through the soft blond tresses. His anal muscles relaxed gradually and he gently rubbed the pads of his fingers against Yuri’s scalp, telling him it's okay to add another finger. The feeling of his boyfriend’s fingers inside him was something else. It wasn't rushed and Yuri was really taking the time to make sure he was okay while making him feel amazing. The main event hasn't even started yet. Otabek only winced one time and Yuri pulled back immediately. It was good the young man had no intention of rushing even when he was just as turned on as Otabek right now.

Yuri pushed his fingers back inside then began thrusting them and Otabek moaned at the small bursts of pleasure they caused. Otabek resisted in moving his hips too much as it would remove the digits and make Yuri anxious to whether or not he was uncomfortable. And Otabek wasn't uncomfortable in the least because Yuri was doing a wonderful job in preparing him. Two fingers became three and there was a little bit of a burn with the stretch. Yuri was about to pull back when a whine of pain left Otabek’s lips before he could stop it.

“Should I stop?” Yuri asked, his features showing more worry than he let on.

“No. Keep going, Yura. Please.” Otabek nearly pleaded, grabbing Yuri’s wrist with the hand that wasn't buried in the long blond hair. “The slight burn is normal. I’ll be fine.” He assured his nervous lover.

Otabek didn't want to stop at all. Not when his Yuri had come so far. He wanted Yuri to be inside of him. It’s okay. Eyeing him with caution, Yuri decided to continue and willed himself to be slower. The pleasure that slowly ebbed away had returned in full force when Yuri began teasing him with his mouth. The burn was quickly dissipating with Yuri’s sweet mouth teasing the places on his body he never knew were sensitive. He could feel Yuri open him up more, still being careful despite the flames of desire and impatience in his green eyes. It spurred the Kazakh man on. He needed more than what he had and he shifted his hips minutely in hopes his boyfriend will understand his unspoken message.

Yuri noticed how Otabek moved, his body begging for more than what he was receiving. Then he thought back to all the times Otabek did this to him, curling his fingers in just the right way to make him see stars. He loved that feeling even before Otabek finally fucked him seven ways to Sunday. Now Yuri wished to do the same for Otabek. His boyfriend deserved to feel what he had felt. He wanted to have Otabek fly apart.

While watching Otabek’s face, Yuri curled his fingers and was witnessed with a side of Otabek that almost made him cum on the spot. Otabek’s back was arched and his flawless honey colored skin was deeply flushed, covered with a thin sheen of sweat which accentuated every dip and curve of his body. Eyes were squeezed shut and his eyebrows were knitted together as he lets out a single loud moan and what sounded like a swear in Kazakh that has Yuri biting his own lip to keep his own moans at bay. Fuck, why did Otabek have to look _and **sound**_ beautiful? Yuri hopes he can make Otabek moan like that once he is inside him. Yuri takes Otabek’s cock into his mouth, his tongue only focusing on the head by swirling around and occasionally dipping in the tip.

Otabek was not going to last longer if his boyfriend kept this up. His inner walls drew in Yuri’s fingers with heightened urgency, desperate to get them in deeper. Breathy gasps left him as he tried to gather his thoughts to tell Yuri he was close.

“Yura, stop… Fuck…Too much, too much…!” Otabek pleaded while willing his hips to stop moving with the thrusts of Yuri’s fingers. He was trembling as Yuri stopped his ministrations, pulling those dexterous fingers out. He then opened his eyes to look at Yuri. The Kazakh skater felt relieved yet frustrated that the pleasure had been cut off suddenly. He knew what that would be like but to experience that was another thing. Otabek wanted...needed Yuri inside him. Now.

“Beka, did I hurt you?” He asked and Otabek shook his head.

“You didn't. How you made me feel was better than anything I have experienced, Yura.” Otabek smiled at the younger male and he gently coaxed Yuri to come closer, their lips met for a passionate kiss. It was brief when Otabek had ended it to stare into Yuri’s eyes which the lovely green were rimming around black and burning with the flames of desire.

“I didn't want to cum so soon.” Otabek told him then leaned forward to nibble firmly on the blond’s earlobe. “I want you inside me for that.”

Well shit. If Yuri wasn't already hard and leaking from what Otabek said… It took everything in him to not cum on the spot. It was a mystery to how Otabek can get him so riled up without even trying. Just looking at the older skater made Yuri want to touch. Each touch, innocent or not, sent his nerves alight. The words full of love uttered to him in either Russian or Kazakh had Yuri’s heart soar into space and float through the endless galaxies. Yuri loved Otabek more than words could ever express and the trust Otabek is showing him made the blond fall for him even more.

Yuri positioned himself in between Otabek’s legs and remembers the condom he set aside. He felt around on the rumpled sheets until he found the foil wrapper and grabbed it. After tearing the wrapper open, he rolled the condom onto his hardness, pinching the tip so there would be a bit of space for his release. As much as Yuri would want to fill Otabek without the condom on, he figured his boyfriend wouldn't want to have cum in his ass. Once he uses more lube to cover his arousal, he towers over Otabek and kissed him, pouring his love and other emotions he held for him into it. He feels the other man wrap his arms around Yuri’s neck as he lines up his cock to Otabek’s slick and stretched entrance.

Otabek lets out a low, drawn out moan as Yuri entered him. It stung yet felt every version of wonderful he could think of. Yuri prepared him well without his guidance somewhat. He was already going to be an excellent lover. The tip was already inside and he was beginning to feel so full. This love making session will be more than interesting.

Yuri finally seated himself inside of Otabek, his balls were resting against the firm backside. He never knew it was this tight inside another person and inside Otabek, it felt absolutely exquisite. His boyfriend kept squeezing around his dick every so often and it was wearing at his self control to actually fuck him senseless. Though, he would save that for next time because he wanted to make his lover feel good.

“You okay?” Yuri asked Otabek, worry was still in his voice as he placed kisses and nibbles on his neck and strong jawline.

“Yeah, yeah. Just...move,” Otabek murmured while trying to keep his voice under control. He didn't trust it once Yuri starts to move inside him.

Once the nervousness dissipated, Yuri pulls back and pushes back in slowly. Both of them moaned softly at the feeling. How in the world did Yuri not do this with Otabek sooner? He repeats the action a few times to get into a decent rhythm with his thrusts, trying to keep his thrusts slow and deep. He wanted Otabek to feel like he did whenever he was being fucked, not because he owed it to him, but because he loved him. His dick dragged along the older sister’s prostate with each thrust and he feels Otabek cling to him to anchor himself, his nails dug into the pale skin of the blond’s and left pink welts. The resulting moan from Otabek, louder than the breathy moans and gasps he heard from him whenever they have sex was music to his ears. The sight before him was amazing. Otabek’s eyes were shining bright with pleasure, his chocolate brown irises rimming thinly around blown pupils. Lips were parted, slightly red and swollen from their intense kissing. The flush spread from his cheeks to his chest. In all honestly, Otabek was fucking sexy, he was almost impossibly gorgeous. Yuri now knows why Otabek looked at him the same way during sex. He had never seen someone more beautiful than Otabek and he is the only one who gets to see his boyfriend completely let go.

Otabek avoided Yuri’s heated gaze and buried his face in the pillow, embarrassed he had made such an odd sound. He never knew he could sound like that. A sense of mortification set in along with the pleasure he felt coursing through him. Still, it didn't stop him from begging for more, slowly slipping back into his mother tongue as his mind began to crumble into nothing. The pleasure of being fucked thoroughly by Yuri… He couldn't describe how good it was. Each thrust was better than the last as his hips met Yuri thrust for thrust, his pleasure heightening when he hears the lovely whimpers from above. Goosebumps dotted his entire body and he tightened around the cock that rubbed deliciously against his velvety walls. He couldn’t stop the whimper that slipped through his lips when Yuri purposely sucked on a sensitive spot near his left clavicle. Otabek could feel himself flying higher and higher until he was soaring. The only thing he could think of was Yuri above him, inside him, around him.

“Feeling good?” Yuri asked.

Gasps were his only answer.

“Beka, do you love me inside you?” he whispered in his ear, his warm tongue licked along the shell.

Otabek shivered. 

“Yura…” he whined. God, the sounds he was making was beyond embarrassing but he could not bring himself to actually care about that. Or Yuri looking at him when he was likely making strange faces. He did not care. He just wanted to feel Yuri **_more_**. He was getting close to cumming already, his inner walls squeezing around Yuri’s dick far too often at this point. Just a little more…

“Does daddy love being fucked deeply?” Yuri moaned as he feels Otabek’s inner walls ripple and shudder around his cock. He is able to slide in deeper when Otabek wrapped his legs around his waist. It was oh so wonderful...

“Fuck, Yura…!” Otabek shivered in delight hearing the word and his hips moved quicker with urgency with Yuri’s thrusts. Yuri smiled deviously, knowing full well what the word did to Otabek and this time was no different. He kept going since he wanted his boyfriend to orgasm as he was feeling close to falling off the edge himself.

“Is daddy going to cum for me?” At that moment, Yuri managed to get a hand between them and stroke Otabek in time with his thrusts. He loved the way Otabek had arched his back and swore loudly in Kazakh. It was perfect. “It feels so good inside you, daddy. Cum for me.”

That was all Otabek needed to let go. He came hard as he impaled himself repeatedly on Yuri’s cock, thick, pearlescent ribbons coated his stomach and the blond’s hand. Otabek clung to Yuri as he rode out his orgasm and also feels the younger male shudder then came not a moment later. Yuri's thrusts slowed to gentle rocking before stopping completely. Otabek had unwrapped his legs from around Yuri’s waist and feels him pull out. He briefly covered his eyes, calming his hurried breathing while the blond skater went to tie up and dispose of the condom.

He felt his boyfriend get back in the bed with him and used tissues to clean off his stomach, then tossed the used tissues into the nearby waste basket. Otabek moved his arm away and saw Yuri looking back at him from above, their legs were intertwining with each other.

“Yura, that was… Wow.” He laughed, unable to form the right words to describe how incredible the sex was.

“That good?” Yuri asked, hopeful. His body relaxed when Otabek nodded. “That's a relief. I wanted to make you feel good at least once. It was worth it.”

“You did more than good, Yura. You were amazing. Trust me.” He reassured him and managed to gently push his boyfriend down onto the bed. “Just promise me one thing.”

“What?”

“If you want to fuck me again, just ask.”

Yuri laughed as he ruffled the already messy brown hair and kissed his lips. He could definitely afford to switch it up between them once in a while if either of them are up for it. Which will be often from the looks of things.

“Deal.”


End file.
